Jardín de Lirios
by KwBrennan
Summary: Guardar un secreto las llevaría a dar rienda suelta a sus deseos más profundos. Todo lo que pase en el jardín, se queda en el jardín.


Esta idea me rondó la cabeza durante mucho tiempo y no iba a estar en paz hasta que la escribiera.

Me disculpo si hay algún error gramatical u ortográfico, aún no reviso muy bien la historia pero lo haré.

Y si, el final hace referencia a la canción más gei de todo Love Live(?

* * *

Si alguien le preguntaba cual era su relación con Mari, normalmente Dia respondería que simplemente eran amigas, amigas de infancia de hecho. Pero recientemente, había estado pensando mucho en Mari.

Todo comenzó cuando ambas se quedaron hasta tarde revisando papeles relacionados a la escuela, el cielo ya estaba anaranjado y Dia no podía quitar su mirada de Mari, la manera en la que su cabello rubio brillaba, la manera en la que sus ojos olivos hacían un perfecto contraste con la luz le parecía simplemente perfecto. Cuando sus miradas se encontraban, Mari le dedicaba pequeñas sonrisas que hacían que el corazón de Dia se acelerara.

¿Desde cuándo Mari era tan hermosa? ¿Había cambiado algo en ella? Dia no encontraba una explicación lógica para lo que le estaba pasando. Se dirigía hacia la sala del _Consejo Estudiantil _aún con Mari en sus pensamientos.

Suspiro, trato de sacudir los pensamientos de su cabeza y deslizo la puerta para entrar. Al entrar, vio sentada en una de las sillas a cierta pelirroja. Aclaró su garganta para llamar su atención, cosa que funciono pues inmediatamente la otra persona en la sala levantó la mirada.

"Dia-san, buenas tardes, llegas un poco tarde." Quien hablaba era Riko Sakurauchi, estudiante de segundo año y la vice presidenta del _Consejo Estudiantil._

"Riko-san, buenas tardes. Lo siento, me quedé pensando en algo y antes de darme cuenta ya era tarde." Dia respondió de manera muy formal, muy característico de ella.

"De cualquier manera, que bueno que llegas, hay algo que quiero que veas." Decía Riko mientras se ponía de pie y le extendía un documento a Dia.

"¿Qué es esto?" Respondió Dia al tomar el papel.

"Es una petición del club de natación, You-chan y Kanan-san pasaron hace un rato a dejarla. Necesitan más presupuesto."

"¿Más presupuesto? Ya les aprobé dos en los últimos 4 meses ¿para qué quieren más?" La exasperación en el tono de voz de Dia era evidente.

"Fue lo que les dije, aún así insistieron y lo dejaron." Respondió Riko mientras volvía a su lugar.

"En serio, esas dos van a dejar pobre a la escue-" Dia se detuvo de golpe al notar que, había un pedazo de papel doblado en la mesa, exactamente frente a su silla.

"¿Humm? ¿Dia-san? ¿Está todo bien?" Pregunto Riko al notar cómo Día se había quedado callada de repente.

"¿Tu pusiste eso ahí?" Preguntaba Dia mientras señalaba el trozo de papel.

"No, estaba aquí cuando vine, pensé que tú lo habías dejado ahí." Respondió Riko que ahora también miraba el trozo de papel.

Ciertamente no había sido ella, lo recordaría. Dia estaba segura que ese papel no estaba esa mañana cuando ella estuvo ahí, lo que significaba que alguien lo había dejado en algún punto de día, pero ¿quién? La curiosidad pudo más, tomó el papel en sus manos y lo abrió para ver que había en el.

_**Te estaré esperando esta tarde frente a la fuente del Hotel Awashima. 5:00 P.M no llegues tarde.**_

_**-M.**_

Por supuesto, ahora todo tenía sentido. Las únicas personas que tenían una llave de la sala del _Consejo Estudiantil _eran Riko, Mari y ella. ¿Qué es lo que quería Mari? ¿Por qué la citaría frente a la fuente? Soltó un enorme suspiro mientras se presionaba el tabique nasal.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué es?" Pregunto Riko luego de un rato.

"Pues… léelo y lo entenderás." Dia le paso la nota a Riko y está la leyó.

"¿M? ¿Mari-san?"

"Es bastante probable, si tiene algo que decirme podría decírmelo sin tanto rodeo, en serio, siempre le gusta hacer cosas extrañas."

"Entonces… ¿iras?" Preguntó Riko mientras le regresaba la nota.

"Pues… supongo que sí, sería de mala educación dejarla esperando. ¿Qué hora es?"

"Las 4:18 P.M." Decía Riko mientras miraba la hora en su celular.

"Supongo que debería irme. Lo siento Riko-san pero, ¿podrías encargarte de todo aquí?"

"Por supuesto, ya vete llegarás tarde." Riko le dedico una sonrisa al decir esto.

"Gracias Riko-san, te debo una."

"No es nada, y Dia-san, suerte."

"Gracias, la necesitaré."

Dia salió de la sala y se dirigió a la salida aún pensado en que querría Mari, la curiosidad la estaba matando. Se puso sus zapatos, salió de la escuela y llamó a alguien para que pasara a recogerla. En cuanto llegaron por ella, le indicó al chófer que la llevara al _Hotel Awashima _y se pusieron en marcha.

En cuanto llego a la fuente del _Hotel Awashima _pudo ver a Mari sentada en una de las bancas, le parecía injusto como Mari se veía tan tranquila ahí sentada, mientras ella por alguna razón era un manojo de nervios. Dia dio un gran suspiro y caminó hasta donde Mari se encontraba.

"Mari-san." En cuanto Dia dijo su nombre, Mari volteó a ver con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

"¡Dia! You're late."

"¿Qu- ¡por supuesto que no! ¡estoy justo a tiempo!"

"Non, non, llegas tarde, Dia. Son las 5:03 P.M. y la nota decía 5:00 P.M." Mari se había puesto de pie y ahora estaba frente a Dia.

"¿Es en serio? Por Dios Mari-san son tres minutos no es com-" Dia no pudo terminar de hablar pues fue interrumpida por Mari.

"It's joke! Llegas justo a tiempo Diachii." Y ahí estaba, el tono y la expresión burlonas tan características de Mari Ohara.

"¿Para eso me hiciste venir hasta acá? ¿Para burlarte de mí?"

"Of course not, Dia! No sería capaz de semejante cosa, me ofendes Dia." Mari fingía estar ofendida mientras decía esto.

"Yo… lo siento, no fue apropiado de mi parte." Dia se disculpo con Mari por haberla juzgado de esa manera.

"Cielos te tomas todo muy en serio Dia." Mari suspiraba y dejaba caer sus hombros al decir esto. "Como sea, será mejor que nos vayamos o se nos hará más tarde."

"¿Eh? ¿Irnos? ¿Adonde vamos, Mari-san?" Ciertamente, Dia no esperaba esto.

"Si te lo digo ya no será una sorpresa, anda hay que irnos." Mari tomo una de las manos de Dia y comenzó a guiarla hacia su sorpresa.

El contacto con la mano de Mari había hecho que el corazón de Dia se acelerara, su mano era cálida y suave y encajaba a la perfección con la suya, se preguntó como sería si entrelazaran sus dedos, ¿encajarían a la perfección? ¿Seria demasiado raro hacerlo? Dia estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no noto hacia donde iban. Cuando comenzó a prestar atención al camino, se dio cuenta que Mari la estaba guiando por una senda en medio de lo que parecía un campo. ¿En qué momento se alejaron tanto del hotel? ¿Hacia donde iban? Ya llevaban un rato caminando y Dia empezaba a ponerse más nerviosa.

"Mari-san ¿hacia donde me llevas?" Pregunto Dia una vez se calmó un poco.

"Paciencia Dia, casi llegamos."

"¿Adónde? Dímelo de una vez."

"Non, non, arruinaría la sorpresa." Mari entonces se detuvo.

"¿Mari-san?"

"Dia… ¿confías en mí?" Mari pregunto repentinamente con una expresión serena.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué preguntas eso tan de repente?" Dia fue tomada por sorpresa por tan repentina pregunta.

"Pues… como dije, hacia donde vamos es una sorpresa y casi llegamos y tendré que taparte los ojos y guiarte el resto del camino." La sonrisa en el rostro de Mari solo le produjo inseguridad a Dia.

"N-No creo que eso sea buena idea, Mari-san, podría caerme o peo-" Dia no fue capaz de terminar pues Mari se puso detrás de ella y tapó sus ojos con sus manos.

"¡Todo estará bien Diachii! ¡confía en mí!"

"¡Mari-san! ¿Qué haces?" Lo primero que sintió Dia fueron los pechos de Mari contra su espalda, Dia era consciente del tamaño de estos pero no sabía que podían sentirse así de suaves. El pensamiento hizo que la cara de Dia se pusiera muy roja.

"¡Oh! Apenas te toque y ya estás toda avergonzada, eres muy adorable, Dia." Mari soltó una risita.

"Cielos… solo apúrate y llévame adonde sea que vayamos."

"Yes miss Dia!" Y entonces se pusieron en marcha.

Caminaron por un momento más hasta que se detuvieron, Dia pudo escuchar lo que ella creía era una cerca abriéndose y luego cerrándose, ¿adónde la había traído Mari?"

"Bien, llegamos" Anuncio Mari. "Te quitaré las manos de los ojos a la cuenta de tres, ok?"

"Supongo que si…"

"Bien entonces aquí vamos. ¡1… 2… 3…!"

En cuanto Mari quito las manos de sus ojos, lo primero que Dia pudo ver es que estaba rodeada de muchos lirios, lirios rojos y morados más específicamente. La belleza de aquel jardín la dejó sin palabras. Todo el lugar estaba cubierto de lirios, a excepción de un pequeño espacio al centro en el cual había lo que parecía una cesta de mimbre.

"Mari-san esto es… es…" Las palabras simplemente no salían de la boca de Dia.

"¿Hermoso? ¿Espectacular? ¿Fascinante? ¿Lo mejor que has visto en tu vida?" Mari decía todo esto muy animada.

"Pues, si, de hecho si. Vaya es realmente hermoso." Al admirar el jardín, Dia no dejaba de preguntarse algo. "Mari-san ¿tu hiciste todo esto?"

"Humm… pues pague por todo esto así que supongo que si."

"Claro, como no se me ocurrió eso. Pero, ¿por qué?" ¿Había hecho Mari todo esto por ella? ¿O solo era otro de los caprichos de la rubia?

"Porque dices… pues no hay ninguna razón en especial, simplemente me dieron ganas y ya."

"Pero, gastar tanto dinero en esto solo por un capricho no me parece una muy buen-" Nuevamente, Dia fue interrumpida.

"¡Oh! ¡Muero de hambre! ¿Te parece si comemos algo?" Mari se dirigió al centro del jardín, en donde la cesta estaba.

"Veo que después de tanto tiempo, sigues sin escuchar a la gente. Eres increíble, Mari-san." Derrotada y sin opción, Dia siguió a Mari hasta el centro del jardín.

Mari saco dos cajas de madera de la cesta y le dio una a Dia, ambas agradecieron por la comida y empezaron a comer. Estaban comiendo en silencio cuando a Mari se le ocurrió hacer algo para avergonzar a Dia.

"Dia~ di ahhh…" Mari tenía un trozo de carne en sus palillos y estos estaban frente a la cara de Día.

"M-Mari-san creo que eso es demasiado…" La cara de Dia estaba toda roja.

"What? No! Es solo comida, ¿o es que estas avergonzada?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

"Entonces, come."

"Cielos… ahhh…" Dia comio lo que Mari le había dado y tapo su boca con su mano.

"Ves, no fue tan difícil, ¿o sí?"

"Supongo que no… además esta muy delicioso así que supongo que está bien."

Luego de eso, ambas terminaron su comida en silencio. Una vez terminó de comer, Dia noto que estaba oscureciendo y decidió que era tiempo de marcharse.

"Gracias por la comida, Mari-san estaba muy deliciosa, se hace tarde así que deberíamos irnos."

"De hecho Dia, esperaba que te quedaras a ver las estrellas conmigo."

"¿Eh? ¿Las estrellas? No creo que sea buena idea, se hace tarde y mis padres se preguntaran dónde estoy."

"Solo será un momento, por favor." Mari había puesto grandes ojos de cachorro para convencer a Dia.

"Cielos Mari-san… esta bien pero solo será un momento."

"Yey, ven acuéstate a mi lado."

Y justo como se lo indicó, Dia se acostó al lado de Mari. Termino de oscurecer y las primeras estrellas fueron visibles en el cielo, Dia tenia muchas cosas en la mente pero la principal era que estaba acostada junto a Mari en medio de un jardín lleno de lirios. Su corazón latía muy rápido, trataba de calmarse pero no lo conseguía, si antes no estaba segura como se sentía respecto a Mari, ahora lo sabía. Le gustaba y no sabía si iba a poder seguirlo ocultando. Los pensamientos de Dia fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Mari.

"Mira todo lo que me haces hacer, todo esto es tu culpa, el que me sienta así, el que quiera pasar a solas contigo, todo es tu culpa."

"Mari-san ¿de qué hablas? ¿Qué cosa es mi culpa?" Ahora Dia estaba muy confundida con lo que Mari había dicho.

"Hace rato me preguntaste porque había hecho todo esto, ¿no?"

"Si, y me ignoraste por completo."

"Fue por ti, Dia, solamente por ti. ¿Acaso no notaste el color de los lirios? Deberías prestar más atención Dia." Mari giró su cabeza para ver a Dia directamente a los ojos.

"Yo…" Ahora que Mari lo mencionaba, presto más atención a los lirios, eran rojos y morados, como sus colores en Aqours. Mari realmente se había tomado muchas molestias con todo esto. "¿Por qué?" Fue todo lo que Dia pudo preguntar.

"Recientemente has estado mucho en mi cabeza, no importa que haga siempre estoy pensando en ti, en tus ojos verdes, tu piel blanca, en lo bonito que es tu lunar y en especial, en lo hermosa que te ves cuando sonríes. Mira lo que me has hecho Dia, soy un desastre gracias a ti." Las palabras de Mari habían dejado boquiabierta a Dia, realmente no esperaba que Mari se sintiera de la misma manera que ella.

Lo siguiente que hizo Dia lo hizo por impulso, no pensó muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Se levantó y se abalanzó sobre Mari hasta quedar sobre ella, pudo ver como Mari había sido tomada por sorpresa por su repentina acción, tomó a Mari por las muñecas, la vio directamente a los ojos y habló.

"Realmente eres fascinante, Mari-san. La que tendría que estar diciendo todas esas cosas tendría que ser yo, tu tampoco sales de mi cabeza, no puedo concentrarme en clases o en mi trabajo en el _Consejo Estudiantil,_ desde aquella tarde no dejo de pensar en ti y en lo mucho que quiero besarte."

"Entonces hazlo, Dia, bésame." Mari veía a Dia con mucha determinación.

Ni bien dijo esto, Mari pudo ver como Dia comenzó a cerrar el espacio entre ellas, su corazón latía a mil por hora, cerró los ojos y esperó el contacto, espero sentir los labios de Dia en los suyos pero, el contacto jamás llegó. Abrió los ojos nuevamente y pudo ver como Dia veía hacia un lado.

"No puedo hacerlo… esto no está bien, ambas somos chicas, ¿qué pasa si alguien lo descubre? ¡esto podría afectar tu posición como directora! Yo… yo no quiero que eso pase." Dia agacho la mirada luego de decir todo eso.

"¿Es eso lo qué te preocupa, Dia?"

"Si, Mari-san, no quiero que tu posición se vea comprometida solo por mis deseos."

"Entonces… ¿qué te parece si todo lo que decimos y hacemos aquí se quede como un secreto? Entonces solo lo sabríamos tú, yo y este jardín." La seguridad con la que Mari decía esas palabras había tomado por sorpresa a Dia.

"Tu siempre tienes una respuesta para todo, ¿no es así?" Pregunto Dia soltando una risita.

"Que te puedo decir, Dia, si se trata de conseguir lo que quiero hago mi mejor esfuerzo. Y en este momento lo que quiero es a ti." Nuevamente Dia comenzó a cerrar el espacio entre ellas y esta vez el contacto que Mari tanto deseaba si llegó.

El beso fue suave al principio, gentil casi un pequeño roce. A medida que se besaban, el beso subía de intensidad, el deseo era palpable en ambas, usaban sus lenguas, usaban sus manos para acariciar a la otra, Dia presionaba su cuerpo contra el de Mari, quería sentirla, quería hacerle saber que la deseaba. Mari exploraba el cuerpo de Dia con sus manos, quería más, quería tenerla toda para ella, en ese momento no existía nadie más que ellas, ese momento era solo de ellas y Mari quería que durara para siempre.

La falta de aire las hizo separarse, un rastro de saliva fue todo lo que quedó de su beso, Dia se dejó caer sobre Mari y se quedo ahí, simplemente respirando su aroma, ese aroma que ahora era como una droga para ella.

Se quedaron así por un momento, Mari disfrutaba el sentir a Dia sobre ella, no le importaba quedarse así mucho más tiempo. Todos su pensamientos fueron cortados por la voz de Dia que le llegó como un susurro al oído.

"Dijiste que todo lo que hagamos aquí sería un secreto, ¿no es así, Mari-san?" Dia aún sin moverse de su posición le hablo de una forma muy gentil a Mari.

"Mhm… eso fue lo que dije." La voz de Mari salió casi como un gemido.

"Entonces… si te digo que quiero que seas mía, aquí y ahora, ¿cuál sería tu respuesta?" El tono que había usado Dia mandó un escalofrío por toda la columna de Mari, la respuesta para ella era obvia, no necesitaba pensarla dos veces.

"Creo que tu sabes cuál es la respuesta, Dia. Soy tuya y tu eres mía, haz conmigo lo que te plazca."

"En ese caso, se mía, Mari-san, mía y de nadie más."

Esa noche, bajo las estrellas y en el jardín de lirios, consumaron su recién descubierto amor.

Se quedaron ahí, mirándose la una a la otra, ya no necesitaban a nadie más, todo lo que podían desear estaba ahí. Su romance ahora era un secreto, un secreto que quedaría para siempre dentro del _Jardín de Lirios._


End file.
